The present invention relates to lactam inhibitors of serine proteases such as Factor Xa and tryptase, which are useful as anticoagulants in the treatment of cardiovascular diseases associated with thromboses, and as anti-inflammatory agents particularly in the treatment of chronic asthma and related diseases.
In accordance with the present invention, novel substituted lactam derivatives are provided which are inhibitors of serine proteases and have the structure I 
including pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof and all stereoisomers thereof, and prodrug esters thereof, wherein
R1 and R2 are the same or different and are independently selected from hydrogen, alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, aryl, aminoalkylaryl, aminocycloalkylalkyl, aminoalkyl, aminoalkylcycloalkyl, heteroaryl, arylalkyl, heteroarylalkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, polycycloalkyl, polycycloalkylalkyl, cycloalkenyl, cycloheteroalkyl, cycloalkenylalkyl, polycycloalkenyl, polycycloalkenylalkyl, or R1 and R2 can be taken with the nitrogen to which they are attached to form a cycloheteroalkyl ring; all optionally substituted through available carbon atoms with 1, 2, 3 or 4 groups selected from hydrogen, halo, alkyl, haloalkyl, alkoxy, haloalkoxy, alkenyl, alkynyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, cycloheteroalkyl, cycloheteroalkylalkyl, aryl, heteroaryl, arylalkyl, arylcycloalkyl, arylalkenyl, arylalkynyl, aryloxy, aryloxyalkyl, arylalkoxy, arylazo, heteroaryloxo, heteroarylalkyl, heteroarylalkenyl, heteroaryloxy, hydroxy, nitro, cyano, amino, substituted amino, alkylamino, dialkylamino, thiol, alkylthio, arylthio, heteroarylthio, arylthioalkyl, aminoalkyl, alkyloxycarbonylaminoalkyl, arylalkyloxycarbonylamino-alkyl, alkylcarbonyl, arylcarbonyl, arylaminocarbonyl, aminocarbonyl, alkynylaminocarbonyl, alkylaminocarbonyl, alkenylaminocarbonyl, alkylcarbonyloxy, arylcarbonyloxy, alkylcarbonylamino, arylcarbonylamino, arylsulfinyl, arylsulfinylalkyl, arylsulfonyl, alkylsulfonyl, arylsulfonylamino, heteroarylcarbonylamino, heteroarylsulfinyl, heteroarylthio, heteroarylsulfonyl, or alkylsulfinyl;
X is 
Y is O or S and R4 is 
xe2x80x83R7Oxe2x80x94 or R8 
R3 is selected from alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, aryl, heteroaryl, arylalkyl, heteroarylalkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, polycycloalkyl, polycycloalkylalkyl, cycloalkenyl, cycloheteroalkyl, cycloalkenylalkyl, polycycloalkenyl, or polycycloalkenylalkyl; all optionally substituted through available carbon atoms with 1, 2, 3 or 4 groups selected from hydrogen, halo, alkyl, haloalkyl, alkoxy, haloalkoxy, alkenyl, alkynyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, cycloheteroalkyl, cycloheteroalkylalkyl, aryl, heteroaryl, arylalkyl, arylcycloalkyl, arylalkenyl, arylalkynyl, aryloxy, aryloxyalkyl, arylalkoxy, arylazo, heteroaryloxo, heteroarylalkyl, heteroarylalkenyl, heteroaryloxy, hydroxy, nitro, cyano, amino, substituted amino, alkylamino, dialkylamino, thiol, alkylthio, arylthio, heteroarylthio, arylthioalkyl, alkylcarbonyl, arylcarbonyl, arylaminocarbonyl, alkoxycarbonyl, aminocarbonyl, alkynylaminocarbonyl, alkylaminocarbonyl, alkenylaminocarbonyl, alkylcarbonyloxy, arylcarbonyloxy, alkylcarbonylamino, arylcarbonylamino, arylsulfinyl, arylsulfinylalkyl, arylsulfonyl, alkylsulfonyl, arylsulfonylamino, heteroarylcarbonylamino, heteroarylsulfinyl, heteroarylthio, heteroarylsulfonyl, or alkylsulfinyl;
R5 and R6 are the same or different and are independently selected from alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, aryl, heteroaryl, arylalkyl, heteroarylalkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, polycycloalkyl, polycycloalkylalkyl, cycloalkenyl, cycloheteroalkyl, cycloalkenylalkyl, polycycloalkenyl, polycycloalkenylalkyl, arylcarbonyl, alkylcarbonyl, alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, arylsulfonyl, or alkylsulfonyl, or R5 and R6 can be taken with the nitrogen to which they are attached to form a cycloheteroalkyl ring; all optionally substituted through available carbon atoms with 1, 2, 3 or 4 groups selected from hydrogen, halo, alkyl, haloalkyl, alkoxy, haloalkoxy, alkenyl, alkynyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, cycloheteroalkyl, cycloheteroalkylalkyl, aryl, heteroaryl, arylalkyl, arylcycloalkyl, arylalkenyl, arylalkynyl, aryloxy, aryloxyalkyl, arylalkoxy, arylazo, heteroaryloxo, heteroarylalkyl, heteroarylalkenyl, heteroaryloxy, hydroxy, nitro, cyano, amino, substituted amino, alkylamino, dialkylamino, thiol, alkylthio, arylthio, heteroarylthio, arylthioalkyl, alkylcarbonyl, arylcarbonyl, arylaminocarbonyl, alkoxycarbonyl, aminocarbonyl, alkynylaminocarbonyl, alkylaminocarbonyl, alkenylaminocarbonyl, alkylcarbonyloxy, arylcarbonyloxy, alkylcarbonylamino, arylcarbonylamino, arylsulfinyl, arylsulfinylalkyl, arylsulfonyl, alkylsulfonyl, arylsulfonylamino, heteroarylcarbonylamino, heteroarylsulfinyl, heteroarylthio, heteroarylsulfonyl, or alkylsulfinyl;
R7 and R8 can be the same or different and are independently selected from alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, aryl, heteroaryl, arylalkyl, heteroarylalkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, polycycloalkyl, polycycloalkylalkyl, cycloalkenyl, cycloheteroalkyl, cycloalkenylalkyl, polycycloalkenyl, polycycloalkenyl-alkyl, all optionally substituted through available carbon atoms with 1, 2, 3 or 4 groups selected from hydrogen, halo, alkyl, haloalkyl, alkoxy, haloalkoxy, alkenyl, alkynyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, cycloheteroalkyl, cycloheteroalkylalkyl, aryl, heteroaryl, arylalkyl, arylcycloalkyl, arylalkenyl, arylalkynyl, aryloxy, aryloxyalkyl, arylalkoxy, arylazo, heteroaryloxo, heteroarylalkyl, heteroarylalkenyl, heteroaryloxy, hydroxy, nitro, cyano, amino, substituted amino, alkylamino, dialkylamino, thiol, alkylthio, arylthio, heteroarylthio, arylthioalkyl, alkylcarbonyl, arylcarbonyl, arylaminocarbonyl, alkoxycarbonyl, aminocarbonyl, alkynylaminocarbonyl, alkylaminocarbonyl, alkenylaminocarbonyl, alkylcarbonyloxy, arylcarbonyloxy, alkylcarbonylamino, arylcarbonylamino, arylsulfinyl, arylsulfinylalkyl, arylsulfonyl, alkylsulfonyl, arylsulfonylamino, heteroarylcarbonylamino, heteroarylsulfinyl, heteroarylthio, heteroarylsulfonyl, or alkylsulfinyl; with the proviso that
where in the formula I compounds 
and (1) R1 and R2 are independently alkyl, cycloalkyl, alkenyl, phenyl, benzyl, cyanoalkyl, alkoxycarbonylalkyl, or phenyl mono- or disubstituted with lower alkyl, cyano, hydroxy, dialkylamino, alkoxy, benzyloxy, alkylamino, alkoxycarbonyl, pyrrolidino, morpholino, halogen, alkyl substituted with one or more fluorines, then Y is S;
(2) where R1 and R2 are alkyl, then Y is S; and
(3) where one of R1 and R2 is alkyl and Y is O, then the other is alkynyl, heteroaryl, heteroarylalkyl, cycloalkenyl, cycloheteroalkyl, heteroaryloxy, cycloalkenylalkyl, polycycloalkenyl, polycycloalkenylalkyl or R1 and R2 can be taken with the nitrogen to which they are attached to form a cycloheteroalkyl ring, all optionally substituted through available carbon atoms with 1, 2, 3 or 4 substituents as defined for R1 and R2.
Thus, the compounds of formula I of the invention can have the following structural formulae: 
Preferred compounds are compounds of formula IB wherein R1 and R2 together with the nitrogen to which they are attached form a cycloheteroalkyl ring, preferably a pyrrolidinyl ring, Y is S, one of R5 and R6 is hydrogen and the other of R5 and R6 is aryl, alkylaryl or alkoxyaryl such as phenyl, 3-methylphenyl or 3-methoxyphenyl, 4-cyanophenyl, 3-fluorophenyl, 3-chlorophenyl, 4-chlorophenyl, 4-methoxyphenyl, 3-chloro-4-methylphenyl, 3,5-dichlorophenyl, 3-iodophenyl, 3,5-dimethylphenyl or naphthyl.
Also preferred are compounds of formula ID wherein one of R1 and R2 is hydrogen and Y is O.
In addition, preferred are compounds of formula ID wherein one of R1 and R2 is aminoalkylaryl such as 
and aminocycloalkylalkyl, such as 
and y is O.
Preferred compounds of the invention have the structures 
It will be appreciated that in compounds illustrated above and throughout, where a nitrogen is included with an apparent open valence, the nitrogen includes a hydrogen atom.
In addition, in accordance with the present invention, a method for treating and/or preventing medical conditions related to tryptase (such as asthma, chronic asthma or allergic rhinitis) or Factor Xa (such as thromboses, coronary artery disease or cerebrovascular disease) is provided, wherein a compound of formula I is administered in a therapeutically effective amount which inhibits Factor Xa or tryptase.
The following definitions apply to the terms as used throughout this specification, unless otherwise limited in specific instances.
Unless otherwise indicated, the term xe2x80x9clower alkylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9calkylxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9calkxe2x80x9d as employed herein alone or as part of another group includes both straight and branched chain hydrocarbons, containing 1 to 40 carbons (in the case of alkyl or alk), preferably 1 to 20 carbons, more preferably 1 to 12 carbons (in the case of lower alkyl), in the normal chain,such as methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, t-butyl, isobutyl, pentyl, hexyl, isohexyl, heptyl, 4,4-dimethylpentyl, octyl, 2,2,4-trimethylpentyl, nonyl, decyl, undecyl, dodecyl, the various additional branched chain isomers thereof, and the like as well as such groups including 1 to 4 substituents which may be any of the R1 or the R1 substituents set out herein.
Unless otherwise indicated, the term xe2x80x9ccycloalkylxe2x80x9d as employed herein alone or as part of another group includes saturated or partially unsaturated (containing 1 or 2 double bonds) cyclic hydrocarbon groups containing 1 to 3 rings, including monocyclicalkyl, bicyclicalkyl and tricyclicalkyl, containing a total of 3 to 20 carbons forming the rings, preferably 4 to 12 carbons, forming the ring and which may be fused to one aromatic ring as described for aryl, which include cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cycloheptyl, cyclooctyl, cyclodecyl and cyclododecyl, cyclohexenyl, 
any of which groups may be optionally substituted with 1 to 4 substituents which may be any of the R1 groups, or the R1 substituents set out herein.
The term xe2x80x9ccycloalkenylxe2x80x9d as employed herein alone or as part of another group refers to cyclic hydrocarbons containing 5 to 20 carbons, preferably 6 to 12 carbons and 1 or 2 double bonds. Exemplary cycloalkenyl groups include cyclopentenyl, cyclohexenyl, cycloheptenyl, cyclooctenyl, cyclohexadienyl, and cycloheptadienyl, which may be optionally substituted as defined for cycloalkyl.
The term xe2x80x9carylxe2x80x9d as employed herein alone or as part of another group refers to monocyclic and bicyclic aromatic groups containing 6 to 10 carbons in the ring portion (such as phenyl or naphthyl including 1-naphthyl and 2-naphthyl) and may optionally include one to three additional rings fused to a carbocyclic ring or a heterocyclic ring (such as aryl, cycloalkyl, heteroaryl or cycloheteroalkyl rings) and may be optionally substituted through available carbon atoms with 1, 2, or 3 groups selected from hydrogen, halo, haloalkyl, alkyl, haloalkyl, alkoxy, haloalkoxy, alkenyl, trifluoromethyl, trifluoromethoxy, alkynyl, cycloalkylalkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloheteroalkyl, cycloheteroalkylalkyl, aryl, aminoalkyl, heteroaryl, arylalkyl, aryloxy, aryloxyalkyl, arylalkoxy, arylthio, arylazo, heteroarylalkyl, heteroarylalkenyl, heteroarylheteroaryl, heteroaryloxy, hydroxy, nitro, cyano, amino, substituted amino wherein the amino includes 1 or 2 substituents (which are alkyl, aryl or any of the other aryl compounds mentioned in the definitions), thiol, alkylthio, arylthio, heteroarylthio, arylthioalkyl, alkoxyarylthio, alkylcarbonyl, arylcarbonyl, alkyl-aminocarbonyl, arylaminocarbonyl, alkoxycarbonyl, aminocarbonyl, alkylcarbonyloxy, arylcarbonyloxy, alkylcarbonylamino, arylcarbonylamino, arylsulfinyl, arylsulfinylalkyl, arylsulfonylamino or arylsulfon-aminocarbonyl or any of the R1 groups or the R1 substituents set out herein.
The term xe2x80x9caralkylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9caryl-alkylxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9caryllower alkylxe2x80x9d as used herein alone or as part of another group refers to alkyl groups as discussed above having an aryl substituent, such as benzyl or phenethyl, or naphthylpropyl, or an aryl as defined above.
The term xe2x80x9clower alkoxyxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9calkoxyxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9caryloxyxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9caralkoxyxe2x80x9d as employed herein alone or as part of another group includes any of the above alkyl, aralkyl or aryl groups linked to an oxygen atom.
The term xe2x80x9caminoxe2x80x9d as employed herein alone or as part of another group may optionally be independently substituted with one or two substituents, which may be the same or different, such as alkyl, aryl, arylalkyl, heteroaryl, heteroarylalkyl, cycloheteroalkyl, cycloheteroalkylalkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, haloalkyl, hydroxyalkyl, alkoxyalkyl or thioalkyl. These substituents may be further substituted with a carboxylic acid or any of the R1 groups or R1 substituents thereof as set out above. In addition, the amino substituents may be taken together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached to form 1-pyrrolidinyl, 1-piperidinyl, 1-azepinyl, 4-morpholinyl, 4-thiamorpholinyl, 1-piperazinyl, 4-alkyl-1-piperazinyl, 4-arylalkyl-1-piperazinyl, 4-diarylalkyl-1-piperazinyl, 1-pyrrolidinyl, 1-piperidinyl, or 1-azepinyl, optionally substituted with alkyl, alkoxy, alkylthio, halo, trifluoromethyl or hydroxy.
The term xe2x80x9clower alkylthioxe2x80x9d, alkylthioxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9carylthioxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9caralkylthioxe2x80x9d as employed herein alone or as part of another group includes any of the above alkyl, aralkyl or aryl groups linked to a sulfur atom.
The term xe2x80x9clower alkylaminoxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9calkylaminoxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9carylaminoxe2x80x9d, or xe2x80x9carylalkylaminoxe2x80x9d as employed herein alone or as part of another group includes any of the above alkyl, aryl or arylalkyl groups linked to a nitrogen atom.
The term xe2x80x9cacylxe2x80x9d as employed herein by itself or part of another group, as defined herein, refers to an organic radical linked to a carbonyl 
group; examples of acyl groups include any of the R1 groups attached to a carbonyl, such as alkanoyl, alkenoyl, aroyl, aralkanoyl, heteroaroyl, cycloalkanoyl, cycloheteroalkanoyl and the like.
The term xe2x80x9calkanoylxe2x80x9d as used herein alone or as part of another group refers to alkyl linked to a carbonyl group.
Unless otherwise indicated, the term xe2x80x9clower alkenylxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9calkenylxe2x80x9d as used herein by itself or as part of another group refers to straight or branched chain radicals of 2 to 20 carbons, preferably 3 to 12 carbons, and more preferably 1 to 8 carbons in the normal chain, which include one to six double bonds in the normal chain, such as vinyl, 2-propenyl, 3-butenyl, 2-butenyl, 4-pentenyl, 3-pentenyl, 2-hexenyl, 3-hexenyl, 2-heptenyl, 3-heptenyl, 4-heptenyl, 3-octenyl, 3-nonenyl, 4-decenyl, 3-undecenyl, 4-dodecenyl, 4,8,12-tetradecatrienyl, and the like, and which may be optionally substituted with 1 to 4 substituents, namely, halogen, haloalkyl, alkyl, alkoxy, alkenyl, alkynyl, aryl, arylalkyl, cycloalkyl, amino, hydroxy, heteroaryl, cycloheteroalkyl, alkanoylamino, alkylamido, arylcarbonyl-amino, nitro, cyano, thiol, alkylthio or any of the R1 groups, or the R1 substituents set out herein.
Unless otherwise indicated, the term xe2x80x9clower alkynylxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9calkynylxe2x80x9d as used herein by itself or as part of another group refers to straight or branched chain radicals of 2 to 20 carbons, preferably 2 to 12 carbons and more preferably 2 to 8 carbons in the normal chain, which include one triple bond in the normal chain, such as 2-propynyl, 3-butynyl, 2-butynyl, 4-pentynyl, 3-pentynyl, 2-hexynyl, 3-hexynyl, 2-heptynyl, 3-heptynyl, 4-heptynyl, 3-octynyl, 3-nonynyl, 4-decynyl,3-undecynyl, 4-dodecynyl and the like, and which may be optionally substituted with 1 to 4 substituents, namely, halogen, haloalkyl, alkyl, alkoxy, alkenyl, alkynyl, aryl, arylalkyl, cycloalkyl, amino, heteroaryl, cycloheteroalkyl, hydroxy, alkanoylamino, alkylamido, arylcarbonylamino, nitro, cyano, thiol, and/or alkylthio, or any of the R1 groups, or the R1 substituents set out herein.
Where alkyl groups as defined above have single bonds for attachment to other groups at two different carbon atoms, they are termed xe2x80x9calkylenexe2x80x9d groups and may optionally be substituted as defined above for xe2x80x9calkylxe2x80x9d.
Where alkenyl groups as defined above and alkynyl groups as defined above, respectively, have single bonds for attachment at two different carbon atoms, they are termed xe2x80x9calkenylene groupsxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9calkynylene groupsxe2x80x9d, respectively, and may optionally be substituted as defined above for xe2x80x9calkenylxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9calkynylxe2x80x9d.
Suitable alkylene, alkenylene or alkynylene groups (CH2)p (where, p is 1 to 8, preferably 1 to 5) (which may include alkylene, alkenylene or alkynylene groups) as defined herein, may optionally include 1, 2, or 3 substituents which include any of the R1 groups, or the R1 substituents set out herein.
Examples of alkylene, alkenylene and alkynylene include 
The term xe2x80x9chalogenxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9chaloxe2x80x9d as used herein alone or as part of another group refers to chlorine, bromine, fluorine, and iodine as well as CF3, with chlorine or fluorine being preferred.
The term xe2x80x9cmetal ionxe2x80x9d refers to alkali metal ions such as sodium, potassium or lithium and alkaline earth metal ions such as magnesium and calcium, as well as zinc and aluminum.
The term xe2x80x9ccycloheteroalkylxe2x80x9d, as used herein alone or as part of another group refers to a 5-, 6- or 7-membered saturated or partially unsaturated ring which includes 1 to 2 hetero atoms such as nitrogen, oxygen and/or sulfur, linked through a carbon atom or a heteroatom, where possible, optionally via the linker (CH2)p (which is defined above), such as 
and the like. The above groups may include 1 to 4 substituents such as alkyl, halo, oxo and/or any of of the R1 groups, or the R1 substituents set out herein. In addition, any of the above rings can be fused to a cycloalkyl, aryl, heteroaryl or cycloheteroalkyl ring.
The term xe2x80x9cheteroarylxe2x80x9d as used herein alone or as part of another group refers to a 5- or 6-membered aromatic ring which includes 1, 2, 3 or 4 hetero atoms such as nitrogen, oxygen or sulfur,and such rings fused to an aryl, cycloalkyl, heteroaryl or cycloheteroalkyl ring (e.g. benzothiophenyl, indolyl), and includes possible N-oxides. The heteroaryl group may optionally include 1 to 4 substituents such as any of the R1 groups or the R1 substituents set out above. Examples of heteroaryl groups include the following: 
and the like.
The term xe2x80x9ccycloheteroalkylalkylxe2x80x9d as used herein alone or as part of another group refers to cycloheteroalkyl groups as defined above linked through a C atom or heteroatom to a (CH2)p chain.
The term xe2x80x9cheteroarylalkylxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cheteroarylalkenylxe2x80x9d as used herein alone or as part of another group refers to a heteroaryl group as defined above linked through a C atom or heteroatom to a xe2x80x94(CH2)pxe2x80x94 chain, alkylene or alkenylene as defined above.
The term xe2x80x9cpolyhaloalkylxe2x80x9d as used herein refers to an xe2x80x9calkylxe2x80x9d group as defined above which includes from 2 to 9, preferably from 2 to 5, halo substituents, such as F or Cl, preferably F, such as CF3CH2, CF3 or CF3CF2CH2.
The term xe2x80x9cpolyhaloalkyloxyxe2x80x9d as used herein refers to an xe2x80x9calkoxyxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9calkyloxyxe2x80x9d group as defined above which includes from 2 to 9, preferably from 2 to 5, halo substituents, such as F or Cl, preferably F, such as CF3CH2O, CF3O or CF3CF2CH2O.
The compounds of formula I can be present as salts, in particular pharmaceutically acceptable salts. If the compounds of formula I have, for example, at least one basic center, they can form acid addition salts. These are formed, for example, with strong inorganic acids, such as mineral acids, for example sulfuric acid, phosphoric acid or a hydrohalic acid, with strong organic carboxylic acids, such as alkanecarboxylic acids of 1 to 4 carbon atoms which are unsubstituted or substituted, for example, by halogen, for example acetic acid, such as saturated or unsaturated dicarboxylic acids, for example oxalic, malonic, succinic, maleic, fumaric, phthalic or terephthalic acid, such as hydroxycarboxylic acids, for example ascorbic, glycolic, lactic, malic, tartaric or citric acid, such as amino acids, (for example aspartic or glutamic acid or lysine or arginine), or benzoic acid, or with organic sulfonic acids, such as (C1-C4)-alkyl- or aryl-sulfonic acids which are unsubstituted or substituted, for example by halogen, for example methane- or p-toluene-sulfonic acid. Corresponding acid addition salts can also be formed having, if desired, an additionally present basic center. The compounds of formula I having at least one acid group (for example COOH) can also form salts with bases. Suitable salts with bases are, for example, metal salts, such as alkali metal or alkaline earth metal salts, for example sodium, potassium or magnesium salts, or salts with ammonia or an organic amine, such as morpholine, thiomorpholine, piperidine, pyrrolidine, a mono-, di- or tri-lower alkylamine, for example ethyl-, tert-butyl-, diethyl-, diisopropyl-, triethyl-, tributyl- or dimethyl-propylamine, or a mono-, di- or trihydroxy lower alkylamine, for example mono-, di- or triethanolamine. Corresponding internal salts may furthermore be formed. Salts which are unsuitable for pharmaceutical uses but which can be employed, for example, for the isolation or purification of free compounds I or their pharmaceutically acceptable salts, are also included.
Preferred salts of the compounds of formula I include monohydrochloride, hydrogensulfate, methanesulfonate, phosphate or nitrate.
All stereoisomers of the compounds of the instant invention are contemplated, either in admixture or in pure or substantially pure form. The compounds of the present invention can have asymmetric centers at any of the carbon atoms including any one of the R substituents. Consequently, compounds of formula I can exist in enantiomeric or diastereomeric forms or in mixtures thereof. The processes for preparation can utilize racemates, enantiomers or diastereomers as starting materials. When enantiomeric or diastereomeric products are prepared, they can be separated by conventional methods for example, chromatographic or fractional crystallization.
It should be understood that the present invention includes prodrug forms of the compounds of formula I such as alkylesters of acids or any known prodrugs for lactam derivatives.
The compounds of the instant invention may, for example, be in the free or hydrate form, and may be obtained by methods exemplified by the following descriptions.
The compounds of formula I may be prepared by the exemplary processes described in the following reaction schemes. Exemplary reagents and procedures for these reactions appear hereinafter and in the working Examples.
Compounds of formula I of the invention can be prepared from the corresponding amine 1 by using the sequence of steps outlined in Scheme I set out below. 
Reaction of amine 1 in an inert organic solvent such as dichloromethane, chloroform or tetrahydrofuran with reactant acid chloride 2, sulfonyl chloride 3, chloroformate 4 or carbamoylchloride 5, employing a molar ratio of reactant:amine 1 within the range from about 5:1 to about 1:5, optionally in the presence of an acid scavenger such as triethylamine, diisopropylethylamine, pyridine, or polyvinylpyridine, forms compounds ID, IA, IC or IB of the invention.
Starting compound 1 can be prepared by methods known in the art as outlined in Reaction Scheme IA below. 
Compound 1 is a novel compound provided that R1 and R2 are as defined herein, but excludes alkyl, alkenyl, aryl, arylalkyl, cycloalkyl or polycycloalkyl.
Compounds of formula I of the invention wherein
X is 
Y is O and R4 is 
that is 
can be prepared from the corresponding acid 6 by using the sequence of steps outlined in Scheme II (Procedures A and B) set out below. 
Procedure A
For amines where R1 and/or R2 contain additional basic nitrogens.
Procedure B
For amines where R1 and/or R2 contain no additional basic nitrogens.
In Procedure A (for amines where R1 and/or R2 contain additional basic nitrogens), a mixture of a solution of amine 21 in an inert organic solvent such as THF, methylenechloride or chloroform, a carbodiimide such as diisopropylcarbodiimide (DIC) and 7-aza-1-hydroxy-benzotriazole (HOAt) is reacted with acid 20, employing a molar ratio of amine 21:acid 20 within the range from about 5:1 to about 1:5, preferably at about 1:1.1, to form a reaction mixture which is purified via an SCX column to separate out compound IB of the invention.
The DIC will be employed in a molar ratio to acid 20 within the range from about 5:1 to about 1:5, preferably at about 1.6:1, and the HOAt will be employed in a molar ratio acid 20 within the range from about 5:1 to about 1:5, preferably at about 1.6:1.
In Procedure B (for amines where R1 and/or R2 contain no additional basic nitrogens) a mixture of a solution of amine 21 in an inert organic solvent such as THF, methylenechloride or chloroform, ethyldimethylaminopropylcarbodiimide (EDAC) and dimethylaminopyridine (DMAP) with acid 20, employing a molar ratio of amine 21:acid 20 within the range from about 5:1 to about 1:5, preferably at about 1.5:1, to form a reaction mixture which is purified via a SCX column to separate out compound IB of the invention.
The EDAC will be employed in a molar ratio to acid 20 within the range from about 5:1 to about 1.5, preferably at about 1.5:1, and the DMAP will be employed in a molar ratio to acid 20 within the range from about 5:1 to about 1:5, preferably at about 1.5:1.
Starting compound 20 can be prepared by methods known in the art as outlined in Reaction Scheme IIA. 
Compounds of formula I of the invention wherein
X is 
Y is O or S, and R4 is 
that is 
can be prepared from the corresponding amine 1 by using the sequence of steps outlined in Scheme III set out below. 
Reaction of amine 1 (in an inert organic solvent such as dichloromethane, chloroform or tetrahydrofuran) with reactant 30 or 31 employing a molar ratio of 30 or 31:amine 1 within the range of from about 5:1 to about 1:5, followed by treatment with aminomethylpolystyrene (32), affords the compound of the invention IBxe2x80x2 or IBxe2x80x3.
Compounds of formula I of the invention wherein 
can be prepared from the corresponding acid 29 
using the sequence of steps outlined in Scheme IV set out below: 
R1 and/or R2 can be neutral or may contain a basic nitrogen. When R1 and/or R2 contains a basic nitrogen, the nitrogen may optionally be protected, for example with a BOC group or Cbz group. The protecting group can then be removed, for example, by treating with TFA in methylene chloride for removal of a BOC or Cbz protecting group.
Starting compound 29 can be prepared by methods as outlined in Reaction Scheme IVa 
Alternatively, compounds of formula I of the invention wherein 
can be prepared from the corresponding amine 1 
using the sequence of steps outline in Scheme V set out below. 
R1 and/or R2 can be neutral or may contain a basic nitrogen. When R1 and/or R2 in starting amine 1 contains a basic nitrogen, the nitrogen may optionally be protected, for example, with a BOC group. The protecting group can then be removed, for example, by treating with TFA in methylene chloride for removal of a BOC protecting group, as outlined below in Reaction Scheme VA. 
The compounds of the present invention, preferably where R1 and R2 are other than hydrogen, are inhibitors of the activated coagulation serine protease known as Factor Xa and thus are useful for the treatment or prophylaxis of those processes which involve the production and/or action of Factor Xa.
The Factor Xa activity was confirmed using the following assay.
Assay for FXa Inhibitory Activity
Human FXa or bovine FXa enzymatic activity was measured in a buffer containing 0.145 M NaCl, 0.005 M KCl, 1 mg/ml Polyethylene Glycol (PEG-8000), 0.030 M HEPES (pH 7.4) using 96-well microtiter plates. The enzyme was incubated with the inhibitor at room temperature for three minutes prior to starting the reaction with 100 xcexcM S-2222 (phenyl-Ile-Glu-Gly-Arg-pNA, Km=137 xcexcM). Time-dependent optical density change was followed at 405 nm using a kinetic microplate reader (Molecular Devices UVmax) at room temperature. Enzyme activity in the presence of inhibitor was expressed as fraction of a DMSO control and curve fit to the equation: activity=control activity/(1+I]/IC50) using Excel Fit. The IC50 value is that concentration causing half-maximal inhibition.
The Factor Xa inhibiting compounds of the invention are useful in the treatment and/or prevention of thrombotic events associated with cardiovascular disease including, but not limited to, coronary artery and cerebrovascular disease. This includes a number of thrombotic and prothrombotic states in which the coagulation cascade is activated which include, but are not limited to, formation of atherosclerotic plaques, venous or arterial thrombosis, coagulation syndromes, ischemia and angina (stable and unstable), deep vein thrombosis (DVT), disseminated intravascular coagulopathy, Kasabach-Merritt syndrome, pulmonary embolism, myocardial infarction, cerebral infarction, cerebral thrombosis, atrial fibrillation, cerebral embolism, thromboembolic complications of surgery (such as hip replacement, introduction of artificial heart valves and endarterectomy) and peripheral arterial occlusion. The compounds of the invention are also useful as inhibitors of blood coagulation such as during the preparation, storage and fractionation of whole blood.
The present compounds may also be useful in maintaining whole and fractionated blood in the fluid phase such as required for analytical and biological testing. Examples include, but are not limited to, ex vivo platelet and other cell function studies, bioanalytical procedures and quantitation of blood-containing components.
In addition, the compounds of the present invention may be useful to prevent restenosis following arterial injury induced by endogenous (rupture of an atherosclerotic plaque) or exogenous (invasive cardiological procedure such as vessel wall injury resulting from angioplasty) events.
The compounds of the present invention may also be used as an anticoagulant in extracorpeal blood circuits, such as those necessary in dialysis and surgery (such as coronary artery bypass surgery).
In addition, the compounds of the present invention may be useful for maintaining blood vessel patency in conjunction with vascular surgery including bypass grafting, arterial reconstruction, atherectomy, vascular graft and stent patency, organ, tissue and cell implantation and transplantation.
The compounds of the present invention may be useful for the treatment of heparin-intolerant patients, including those with congenital and acquired antithrombin III deficiencies, heparin-induced thrombocytopenia, and those with high levels of polymorphonuclear granulocyte elastase.
The compounds of the present invention may also be useful for the treatment and/or prevention of inflammatory diseases and the treatment and/or prevention of septic shock and vascular damage due to bacterial and/or viral infections.
The compounds of the present invention may also be useful in the treatment and/or prevention of malignancies, prevention of metastases, treatment and/or prevention of prothrombotic complications of cancer, and as an adjunct to chemotherapy.
Additionally the compounds of the invention may be useful for treating and/or preventing motor neuron diseases such as amyotrophic lateral sclerosis, progressive muscular atrophy and primary lateral sclerosis.
The novel compounds of formula I of the invention possess tryptase inhibition activity. This activity was confirmed using either isolated human skin tryptase or recombinant human tryptase prepared from the human recombinant beta-protryptase expressed by baculovirus in insect cells. The expressed beta-protryptase was purified using sequential immobilized heparin affinity resin followed by an immunoaffinity column using an anti-tryptase monoclonal antibody. The protryptase was activated by auto-catalytic removal of the N-terminal in the presence of dextran sulfate followed by dipeptidyl peptidase I (DPPI) removal of the two N-terminal amino acids to give the mature active enzyme (Sakai et al, J. Clin. Invest., 97, pages 988-995, 1996). Essentially equivalent results were obtained using isolated native enzyme or the activated expressed enzyme. The tryptase enzyme was maintained in 2M sodium chloride, 10 nM 4-morpholine-propanesulfonic acid, pH 6.8.
The assay procedure employed a 96 well microplate. To each well of the microplate (Nunc MaxiSorp), 250 xcexcl of assay buffer [containing low molecular weight heparin and tris (hydroxymethyl)aminomethane] was added followed by 2.0 xcexcl of the test compound in dimethylsulfoxide. The substrate (10 xcexcl) was then added to each well to give a final concentration of either 370 xcexcM benzoyl-arginine-p-nitroaniline (BAPNA) or 100 xcexcM benzyloxycarbonyl-glycine-proline-arginine-p-nitroaniline (CBz-Gly-Pro-Arg-pNA). Similar data was obtained using either substrate. The microplate was then shaken on a platform vortex mixer at a settinag of 800 (Sarstedt TSP.-2). After a total of three minutes incubation, 10 xcexcl of the working stock solution of tryptase (6.1 mM final tryptase concentration for use with BAPNA or 0.74 nM for use with CBz-Gly-Pro-Arg-pNA) was added to each well. The microplate was vortexed again for one minute and then incubated without shaking at room temperature for an additional 2 minutes. After this time the microplate was read on a microplate reader (Molecular Devices UV max) in the kinetic mode (405 nm wavelength) over twenty minutes at room temperature. To determine the compound concentration that inhibited half of the enzyme activity (IC50), the fraction of control activity (FCA) was plotted as a function of the inhibitor concentration and curve to fit FCA/(1[I]/IC50). The IC50 for each compound was determined 2-4 times and the obtained values were averaged.
As a result of this tryptase activity, the compounds of formula I as well as a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, are useful as anti-inflammatory agents particularly in the treatment and/or prevention of chronic asthma and may also be useful in treating and/or preventing allergic rhinitis, inflammatory bowel disease, psoriasis, conjunctivitis, atopic dermatitis, rheumatoid arthritis, osteoarthritis, and other chronic inflammatory joint diseases, or diseases of joint cartilage destruction. Additionally, these compounds may be useful in treating or preventing myocardial infarction, stroke, angina and other consequences of atherosclerotic plaque rupture. Additionally, these compounds may be useful for treating or preventing diabetic retinopathy, tumor growth and other consequences of angiogenosis. Additionally, these compounds may be useful for treating or preventing fibrotic conditions, for example, fibrosis, scleroderma, pulmonary fibrosis, liver cirrhosis, myocardial fibrosis, neurofibromas and hypertrophic scars. Additionally these compounds may be useful for treating and/or preventing diseases involving angiogenesis including, but not limited to, cancer.
The compounds of the present invention may also inhibit other serine proteases, for example, thrombin, Factor VIIa, Factor XIa, urokinase-type plasminogen activator (urokinase), and/or trypsin. As a result, these compounds are or may be useful as described above for inhibition of FXa. Also as a result, these compounds may additionally be useful as angiogenesis inhibitors in the treatment and/or prevention of cancer, and in the treatment and/or prevention of pancreatitis.
The compounds of the present invention may also be used in combination with other antithrombotic or anticoagulant drugs such as thrombin inhibitors, platelet aggregation inhibitors such as clopidogrel, ticlopidine or CS-747, warfarin, low molecular weight heparins, (such as Lovenox), GPIIb blockers/GPIIIa blockers, PAI-1 inhibitors such as XR-330 and T-686, inhibitors of xcex1-2-antiplasmin such as anti-xcex1-2-antiplasmin antibody and thromboxane receptor antagonists (such as ifetroban), prostacyclin mimetics, phosphodiesterase (PDE) inhibitors, such as dipyridamole or cilostazol, PDE inhibitors in combination with thromboxane receptor antagonists/thromboxane A synthetase inhibitors (such as picotamide), serotonin-2-receptor antagonists (such as ketanserin), fibrinogen receptor antagonists, aspirin, hypolipidemic agents (such as HMG-CoA reductase inhibitors for example pravastatin, simvastatin, atorvastatin, fluvastatin, cerivastatin, AZ4522, itavastatin (Nissan/Kowa), compounds disclosed in U.S. provisional applications No. 60/211,594 filed Jun. 15, 2000, and No. 60/211,595 filed Jun. 15, 2000, microsomal triglyceride transport protein inhibitors such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,739,135, 5,712,279 and 5,760,246), antihypertensive agents, (such as angiotensin converting enzyme inhibitors, for example, captopril, lisinopril or fosinopril, angiotensin II receptor antagonists, for example, irbesartan, losartan or valsartan, and ACE/NEP inhibitors, for example omapatrilat and gemopatrilat), xcex2-blockers (such as propranolol, nadolol and carvedilol), PDE inhibitors in combination with aspirin, ifetroban, picotamide, ketanserin or clopidogrel and the like.
The compounds of the present invention may also be used in combination with prothrombolytic agents, such as tissue plasminogen activator (natural or recombinant), streptokinase, reteplase, activase, lanoteplase, urokinase, prourokinase, anisolated streptokinase plasminogen activator complex (ASPAC), animal salivary gland plasminogen activators, and the like. The compounds of the present invention may act in a synergistic fashion with one or more of the above agents to prevent reocclusion following a successful thrombolytic therapy and/or reduce the time to reperfusion. The compounds of the present invention may also allow for reduced doses of the thrombolytic agent to be used and therefore minimize potential hemorrhagic side-effects.
Compounds of the present invention are also useful in combination with anti-arrhythmic agents such as for atrial fibrillation, for example, amiodarone or dofetilide.
The compounds of the present invention may also be used in combination with xcex2-adrenergic agonists such as albuterol, terbutaline, formoterol, salmeterol, bitolterol, pilbuterol, or fenoterol, as well as with anticholinergics such as ipratropium bromide, anti-inflammatory cortiocosteroids such as beclomethasone, triamcinolone, budesonide, fluticasone, flunisolide or dexamethasone, and anti-inflammatory agents such as cromolyn, nedocromil, theophylline, zileuton, zafirlukast, monteleukast and pranleukast.
The compounds of the invention can be administered orally or parenterally such as subcutaneously or intravenously, as well as by inhalation and nasal application, rectally, transdermally, or sublingually to various mammalian species known to be subject to such maladies, e.g., humans, cats, dogs and the like in an effective amount within the dosage range of about 0.1 to about 100 mg/kg, preferably about 0.2 to about 50 mg/kg and more preferably about 0.5 to about 25 mg/kg (or from about 1 to about 2500 mg, preferably from about 5 to about 2000 mg) on a regimen in single or 2 to 4 divided daily doses.
The active substance can be utilized in a composition such as tablet, capsule, solution or suspension or in other type carrier materials such as transdermal devices, iontophoretic devices, rectal suppositories, inhalant devices and the like. The composition or carrier will contain about 5 to about 500 mg per unit of dosage of a compound or mixture of compounds of formulas I, IA., IB, IC and ID. They may be compounded in conventional matter with a physiologically acceptable vehicle or carrier, excipient, binder, preservative, stabilizer, flavor, etc., as called for by accepted pharmaceutical practice.
The following abbreviations are employed hereinbefore and in the Examples:
Ph=phenyl
Bn=benzyl
t-Bu=tertiary butyl
Me=methyl
Et=ethyl
TMS=trimethylsilyl
TMSN3=trimethylsilyl azide
TBS=tert-butyldimethylsilyl
FMOC=fluorenylmethoxycarbonyl
Boc=tert-butoxycarbonyl
Cbz=carbobenzyloxy or carbobenzoxy or benzyloxycarbonyl
THF=tetrahydrofuran
Et2O diethyl ether
hex=hexanes
EtOAc=ethyl acetate
DMF=dimethyl formamide
MeOH=methanol
EtOH=ethanol
i-PrOH=isopropanol
DMSO=dimethyl sulfoxide
DME=1,2 dimethoxyethane
EDC or DCE=1,2 dichloroethane
HMPA=hexamethyl phosphoric triamide
HOAc or AcOH=acetic acid
TFA=trifluoroacetic acid
i-Pr2NEt=diisopropylethylamine
Et3N=triethylamine
NMM=N-methyl morpholine
DMAP=4-dimethylaminopyridine
NaBH4=sodium borohydride
NaBH(OAc)3=sodium triacetoxyborohydride
DIBALH=diisobutyl aluminum hydride
DCM=4-(dicyanomethylene)-2-methyl-6-(4-dimethylamino-styryl)-4H-pyran
LiAlH4=lithium aluminum hydride
n-BuLi=n-butyllithium
Pd/C=palladium on carbon
PtO2=platinum oxide
KOH=potassium hydroxide
NaOH=sodium hydroxide
LiOH=lithium hydroxide
K2CO3 =potassium carbonate
NaHCO3=sodium bicarbonate
DBU=1,8-diazabicyclo [5.4.0] undec-7-ene
EDC (or EDC.HCl) or EDCI (or EDCI.HCl) or EDAC=3-ethyl-3xe2x80x2-(dimethylamino)propyl-carbodiimide hydrochloride (or 1-(3-dimethylaminopropyl)-3-ethylcarbodiimide hydrochloride)
HOBT or HOBT.H2O=1-hydroxybenzotriazole hydrate
HOAT=1-Hydroxy-7-azabenzotriazole
BOP reagent=benzotriazol-1-yloxy-tris (dimethylamino) phosphonium hexafluorophosphate
NaN(TMS)2=sodium hexamethyldisilazide or sodium bis(trimethylsilyl)amide
Ph3P=triphenylphosphine
Pd(OAc)2=Palladium acetate
(Ph3P)4Pdo=tetrakis triphenylphosphine palladium
DEAD=diethyl azodicarboxylate
DIAD=diisopropyl azodicarboxylate
Cbz-Cl=benzyl chloroformate
CAN=ceric ammonium nitrate
SAX=Strong Anion Exchanger
SCX=Strong Cation Exchanger
Ar=argon
N2=nitrogen
min=minute(s)
h or hr=hour(s)
L=liter
mL=milliliter
xcexcL=microliter
g=gram(s)
mg=milligram(s)
mol=moles
mmol=millimole(s)
meq=milliequivalent
RT=room temperature
sat or sat""d=saturated
aq.=aqueous
TLC=thin layer chromatography
HPLC=high performance liquid chromatography
LC/MS=high performance liquid chromatography/mass spectrometry
MS or Mass Spec=mass spectrometry
NMR=nuclear magnetic resonance
mp=melting point